Not So Perverted
by curnewha
Summary: Hilary is a normal girl. She finds a man tied to a pole, helps him, and she offers to let him stay at her house. As each day goes by, the two fall deeper and deeper in love. What will Hilary's boyfriend think?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my little pandas! So this is my first fanfic. It's HilaryXFukuyama(But his perverted personality isn't as much as it is in the show. Yay!)I do not own Girls bravo. Enough with this boring intro thingy! Start reading!**

**Chapter 1**

**Hilary's PoV:**

It was a warm summer afternoon. I had just finished my shopping when I see a man tied to a pole. He's dressed in woman's clothing and he's sagging his head. I walked up to him and noticed there was a note taped to his head. _"For the women."_ It read. I removed the note from his head, placed my bags beside him, and walked to the knot that was keeping his hands in place. I commence untying him when the man's head lifts and turns to look at me. He has amazing deep blue eyes. But their sort of hard to see from his blonde hair creeping down in front of them. He really is a handsome man.

"What are you doing?" He asks. His voice is deep and soft.

"I'm untying you. Duh..." I answer.

"Ok... Why?" He questions me again.

"Because nobody should be in this position."

Just as I finish speaking, the rope holding him falls to the ground. He walks away from the pole and I pick up my bags and start to leave. A twinge of guilt stabs my heart as I realize that I've just left a man, dressed in woman's clothing, in public. I turn around and walk back to him. His back is turned to me as I hold out one of my bags.

**Fykuyama's PoV:**

"Here."

I turn myself around to see the woman who untied me, holding out a bag.

"What?" I question.

"You can't go walking around dressed like that. Put these on." She answers.

"Oh.. Uh... T-thank you." I stutter. I just now notice how beautiful this woman is. Her brown hair is pulled into a tall pony tail with bits at the front, draped behind her ear.

Her brown eyes are big and 's wearing a tight, black, t-shirt that says "REFUSE TO BE IGNORED", with short, yet respectable, jean shorts. On her feet are black converses.

I take the bag and look in it. A pair of jeans, a gray t-shirt, and some white sneakers. All for men.

"Why do you have men's clothing?" I ask.

"You are full of questions. They _were_ for my boyfriend's birthday, but you can have them." She answers back.

"Oh... Really? Thank you... Umm.. Where can I get changed? He he.. More questions..." I blush.

"He he... There's some washrooms over there... I hope they fit you... The clothes I mean..." She smiles. Hmm... That's odd... I've never made anybody smile before. I blush even harder and my face starts to heat up.I go into the washrooms, change, and go back out to find her sitting on a bench waiting for me. When she see's me, I pose ridiculously. Making her laugh. I loved her laugh so I did a different pose. She laughed even harder. I did one more pose and she laughed so hard she fell off the bench. Then we laughed about her falling off the bench. I helped her up but as I did she tripped and fell on me. She landed on top of me in some grass, thank god we were in the park.

"O-oh my g-god! I-I'm so s-sorry!" She stutters blushing profusely as she gets off me.

"It's ok..." I blush.

"Sorry..."

**Hilary's PoV:**

I help him off the ground and turn so my side faces him. I'm blushing like crazy. He turns the way I'm facing. I sneak a glance at him and he's blushing too.

"So.. Um... Uhh... Do... Do you live here in Nova Scotia?" I break the awkward silence.

"Uuh... noo... I live in japan... I'm here for two months to see if I want to move here." He answers.

"OhmigodyouliveinJapan?!I'vealwayswantedtogotoJapan!That'samazing!" I squeal. "I-I mean... Cool... You're going to need a bit of time to see if you want to move here... Have you found a place to stay?"

"He he... No.. I haven't. I think I'm just going to stay in a hotel..."

"Hotel's here SUCK. I don't recommend one. You could probably stay with me... I-If you want to of c-course! He he..." I offer.

"That would be nice... Thank you..." He smiles. His smile is so kind looking. _He must be a nice man... But then why was he tied to a pole...? _I Take out the note from his head and read it over and over...

"Umm.. if you don't mind me asking... Why were you tied to that pole?" I ask.

"Uhm... I... Ok... WhenIcamehresomepeopleIknowfollowedmeanddidthattomebecausetheysayI'mapervertandtheyarerightandohmygodI' .Itfeelssogoodtogetthatoffmychest..." He speaks really fast.

"A... Pervert...?"

"Uhm... ya..."

"I don't think you're a pervert..."

**Fukuyama's PoV:**

"Fu. Ku. Ya. Maaaaa!"

A voice screeches out at me and I almost instantly recognized the voice.

"Go escape... IN HELLLLLL!"

Suddenly Kirie has pinned me to the ground and is bending both of my legs behind me,Yukinari is kicking my side, and Tomoka is hitting me with Ebi as Koyomi, Miharu, and the girl stand back, horrified.

"Help!" I scream.

The girl pushes Yukinari and Kirie away, pulls me off the ground, and runs with her hand in mine. I have no choice but to run with her. I look back and they're all chasing us.

The girl pushes me into her blue Jaguar F-type Coupe, and drives away.

After a while, she speaks up,"Looks like we lost them... They were the ones who tied you up.. Aren't they?"

"Ya... Oh my god I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Kazuharu Fukuyama."

"I'm Hilary. They called you Fukuyama back there. Do you go by your last name?" Hilary responds.

"Ya.. I do.. But you can call me Kazuharu. I-If you want..." I answer.

"Ok... Kazuharu..."

Hilary turns on the radio and a song I've never heard before comes on.

_"Doesn't anybody know... How to walk anymore?_

_"Doesn't anybody know... What a radio's for?_

_"Doesn't anybody wear their hair down low?_

_Doesn't anybody know? Doesn't anybody know?"_

I just noticed that Hilary's singing along. Her voice is beautiful and soft. She's a great singer. I listen to her singing for a while. I realize that I'm staring at her when she glances at me.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I just like to sing sometimes... I'll stop..." She blushes.

"Oh it's ok... You have a great voice." I smile.

"Hehe... Thanks..."

**Hilary's PoV:**

We arrive at my house.

"Nice place! Where do I sleep?" Kazuharu asks.

"I'll show you where the guest room is..." I answer.

"Here it is. It's a little messy, my best friend and I had a sleepover yesterday." I blush, showing him the room. He picks up a book from the bed and reads the title as I realize what it is.

"Fifty Shades of Gray (I don't own Fifty shades of gray either.)... Naughty Girl Hilary..." He smirks.

"T-that's my f-friends!" I try to grab the book out of his hands but I miss. He opens the book and reads it. I'm silently freaking out inside so I just leave.

A little while later, after supper, the doorbell rings. I answer it and my best friend Kennedy's standing there.

"Hey Kennedy! What's up?" I ask, smiling, as Kazuharu comes to the door as well.

"Hey Hilary! Wait.. Who's this?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON YOUR BOYFRIEND?! OHMIGOD HILARY!" Kennedy screams.

"Uhm.. I'm Fukuyama. I'm just staying here for a while." Kazuharu explains.

"Ya... No romantic relationship whatsoever." I confirm.

"Ok good... But if he's staying here... Where do I sleep?" Kennedy asks.

"Excuse me? Oh right! We planned another sleepover... You can sleep in the guest room." I smile.

"Uhh then where do I sleep?" Kazuharu asks.

"What?" I question.

"I thought _I_ was sleeping in the guest room."

"Riiiight. You two can sleep together right?" I ask.

"Uhh no.. I just met him. Why don't _you and I_ sleep together?" Kennedy suggests.

"No.. You need a bed to yourself. You snore like crazy." I explain.

"So then... You sleep with Fukuyama.." Kennedy smiles.

"Uhh what?! B-but he's..." I stutter.

"I'm... what?" Kazuharu asks.

"Eer umm... fiiine... I'll... I'll sleep with him... But I won't _sleep _with him..." I sigh.

"Great! I'm gonna unpack!" Kennedy cheers.

"Don't forget your book!" I call after her.

**So that's that! I'm not going to have a routine for these so just check every so often for the next chapters. If you have any suggestions for anything please leave it in the comments below! I'm going to take character discriptions for Hilary's boyfriend so if you want a character of yours to be Hilary's boyfriend, Leave a comment on the name and physical discription. See you soon cheeky baboons!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey perky ponies! Chapter two is here! I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. I had to finish it quick so that I could pack for Florida. If I didn't finish quickly, I wouldn't have been able to post it for at least two weeks, so there you go. I didn't choose a submission because I totally forgot I'm so sorry! It won't happen again. Start reading!**

**Hilary's PoV:**

Warm water trickles and drips off my bare skin as I scrub conditioner into my hair. I find myself remembering today in the park when Kazuharu told me he was a pervert. He didn't seem like a pervert at the time. As I continue to think about it, I become paranoid that he _is _a pervert. _What if he's looking through the window?! What if he's planted cameras in my bathroom?! What if he plans on raping me in bed?!_ My brain has decided that I'm going to freak out, so by the time I get my head in the right place, it's time to get out of the shower. I step out of the shower and dry off. I put on my panites and shorts. I reach for my bra but it's not there. I slip my shirt on and head to the T.V room, where I can hear Kazuharu yelling, so I open the door.

"I am the king of bras! Bow down to my awesomeness! I am amazing!"

What. The. Hell.

"KAZUHARU! DAFUQ ARE YOU DOING?!" I scream.

He's shirtless, he wrapped my bra around his face, he's wearing my panties, and he's holding a ton of tampons. He stops in his tracks and slowly turns around.

"Eer... Ummmmmm... Remember when I said I was a pervert...? Well... This is part of that..." He blushes.

Just then, Kennedy rounds the corner and looks in.

"What are you guys yelling ab- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -Huff- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Snort-Huff- EUHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Hehe...Hahaha... Wha... What are you doing...? Hehe... N-nevermind..." She laughs, walking away.

"Eerm...Oop!" Kazuharu notices my breasts. "It- It sure makes a difference... Doesn't it...?"

"Uhh ya... Can I have that back now please...?" I plead.

"Umm... Ya... Here..." Kazuharu holds the bra out to me but he accidentally touches my breast.

"Oh my god! I-I'm so sorry! I-I'm gonna go get an apple..." He apologizes, exiting the room. I leave to go to my room to get my bra on.

**Kirie's PoV:**

"Unbelivable."

"What?" Yukinari asks me.

"Fukuyama just touched that girl's boob _accidentally_, then _apologized._ I mean... _What? _What's up with him? He left her alone in a room too..." I answer him.

"_What?!_ For real?! That's crazy!" Yukinari murmurs.

"Ya. That dumb, idiotic, perverted, good-for-nothing, numbnut would have nomally groped a chick all over... What's so special about her?!" I hiss.

"Maybe he really likes her. Maybe he loves her. Maybe he respects her... Kirie... It's natural to be jelous of a girl who your ex could easily fall in love with... But you don't have to stalk her!" Yukinari shouts, wrenching my binoculars out of my hands and running away.

"Hey! Give those back!"I yell, chasing him.

**Hilary's PoV:**

"What was that sound?" I ask Kazuharu as I enter my room, dressed in my pajamas.

"Dunno... Sounded like Kirie and puny-nari." He explains.

"Puny-nari?"

"I call him puny-nari because he's so small and weak but his real name is Yukinari. Some wierd stuff goes on in his house and he lives with five girls... But get this! He has an allergy to women! Honestly... I think he's really brave. Haha." Kazuharu laughs.

"Poor guy..." I murmur.

"I shouldn't be laughing... I have an allergy to men so... Hehehe..." He chuckles.

"Haha! Really? That's hilarious! Good thing you aren't gay huh?" I giggle.

"Ya.. He he..." He blushes,"Well I'm tired... Goodnight."

"GOODNIGHT KENNEDY!" I yell aloud.

"GOODNIGHT HILARY! OH AND FUKUYAMA TOO!" She answers.

Kazuharu snuggles into my bed and falls asleep. I lift the covers and slip into bed. I look at Kazuharu and blush. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. I turn my back to him and I fell myself edging away to the dark abyss of sleep. Until an arm is slung over my side. I turn to see Kazuharu, asleep with his arm draped over me. Suddenly, he pulls me in closer and holds me tight, still unconsious. I cuddle into his chest and fade into a deep sleep.

**Fukuyama's PoV:**

I awaken on a sunny morning, and notice Hilary, asleep in my arms. I slip out of the bed when Hilary grabs my wrist.

"Nooo... Stay with me..." She mumbles.

I slip back in the bed. This is the first time I've ever felt wanted. I get back in the bed and Hilary wraps her arms around me. I tense up from the new sensation but I quickly relax at her soft touch. We lay in the bed for a while until our stomachs grumble.

"Lilica... can you make us some breakfast?" I call out.

"Who's Lil-"

"Of course master." Lilica answers from somewhere.

"Who was that and why is she in my house..." Hilary mumbles.

"That's my maid. The leader of them at least... She's everywhere..." I whisper.

"Your... Maid...?"

"Ya... I'm sort of rich... No... I'm filthy rich." I answer, continuing to whisper.

"R-Rich?"

"Ya.. Is that gonna change things?" I ask, worried.

"No... I like things like they are now... I don't care if you're rich..." Hilary smiles, still half asleep.

"Good..."

"Master, breakfast is ready. It's a shortstack of pancakes covered in locally produced maple syrup, mangos, lemonade, and bacon." Lilica explains.

"MANGOS?! BACON?!"

I hear Hilary's voice and look beside me. She's gone. _What?_ I walk out to the dining table and see Hilary and Kennedy, stuffing their mouths with bacon. When Hilary sees me, she gulps down the bacon and delicatly places another piece in her mouth.

"I love bacon. Mangos are my favourite fruit." She explains when we have finished our breakfast.

"Oh. I'll make a note of that. Lilica, make a note of that please." I ask Lilica.

"Of course sir." Lilica places her camera on the table and writes on a piece of paper in a notebook.

"I was just recording you having an actual conversation with a woman. "

**Hilary's PoV:**

"I'm gonna go make myself look decent." I say, exiting to my room.

"Me too." Kazuharu explains.

I pass him his clothes from the other day.

"Kazuharu, we need to go shopping today. Ok?"

"Ok."

Once I'm dressed, I exit the room and walk with Kazuharu to the shopping district.

"Why did we walk?" He asks me.

"Because it's healthier for the enviorment, and us." I explain.

We emerge from H&M and walk back home.

"Thanks for the clothes." Kazuharu thanks me.

"Not a problem. Thanks for paying." I smile.

**Fukuyama's PoV:**

When we get back to Hilary's house, Kennedy is in the yard yelling.

"Hilary! You have to get ready for your date!" She screams.

_What?A date? _ I began to feel something I've never felt before. It feels gross and painful... But yet.. I'm angry too. _Am I jealous? Of whoever's taking Hilary on a date? Of course not. Hilary is my friend and I have no attraction to her what so ever._

"Ok. Stop shrieking. I'm right here." Hilary mumbles.

"But he's coming to get you in fifteen minutes!"

I look to Hilary but she's gone. I can see her in the window applying make up. She closes the blind and Kennedy and I go into the house. When Hilary emerges from her room, she's wearing a purple cocktail dress, clear high heels, and her hair is in a mermaid braid. She looks beautiful. _I think I have no attraction to her..._ Just then, the doorbell rings. Kennedy answers the door, and a man walks in. _I should stand back a bit._ The man is a brunette and his face looks like it's gone through mulitple plastic surgery treatments.

"Hey Blake!" Hilary smiles.

"Hey Hilary... Wait... Who's this?!" Blake's voice is very deep and harsh. He points at me and stomps over so that he's in my face. He's taller than me and way more muscular. If he gets any closer to me, my allergy will fire up. _Please don't touch me, please don't touch me, please don't touch me..._

"That's my friend Kazuharu. He's staying here for a while." Hilary explains.

"Ya right... Listen here buddy... Hilary is my girl! You CAN'T have her." Blake grabs my shirt and raises his fist.

"BLAKE! DON'T HURT HIM!" Kennedy shouts as I pull him off of Kazuharu.

"Are you ok Kazuharu?" Hilary asks me,"What's wrong with you Blake?! Can we just go on a date _without_ you doing something stupid?"

"Geez.. Sorry... I just love you so much I can't help it." Blake apologizes.

Is this guy for real? _I just love you so much I can't help it._ That's so cheesey! Hilary and Blake have left so now it's just me and Kennedy.

"I'm gonna go prepare supper." Kennedy mumbles.

Just then, I notice two cats on Hilary's couch. A black cat with a white chest and white paws, and a fat orange tabby cat, with the same white markings. I sat beside them and stroked the black cat. I checked the name tag and it said "Felix". I patted his head and checked the other cats name tag,"Scooter". I walk to the room and Felix follows behind me. I lay down on the bed and Felix jumps up to lay on my chest. I find myself thinking about Hilary in her dress. I close my eyes and try to get her out of my head, but I can't.

"Felix... What's wrong with me?" I ask him.

"Mrrrow..."

"I can't stop thinking about her... How beautiful she is... How she looks at me... What happened last night... And when she helped me..."

"Mew... Mrroow..."

"Do... Do I like her Felix?"

"Mew!"

"I do... I really like her.. What do you think?"

"Mrrrow... Prrrrrrrrrrrrr..." Felix rubs his head up against my jawline.

**So there you go! Chapter 2! If you have any suggestions for me to write, feel free to leave a suggestion in the comments and I'll try to make it happen. Goodbye for now rainbow trouts!**


	3. Filler

**Hi my little muffins! I just wrote a little filler. Just to make writing chapter 3 easier. Start reading!**

**Fukuyama's PoV:**

It's been three hours since Hilary and Blake left. It's 10:30, and I'm starting to worry about her. I go to the T.V room to watch adventure Time, a show Hilary showed me, until Felix walks in the room and jumps on my lap. I commence stroking the cat, when I hear the door to Hilary's house close and some faint weeping. I peek out of the room to see Hilary, discarding her shoes and running to her room. I don't know why, but I follow after her to see what's wrong. when I round the corner I see Hilary throw herself onto her bed. She buries her face in her pillow and begins to cry a bit harder than before. I walk in and sit on the bed, causing her to turn her head to look at me.

"Leave me alone." She demands, her voice shaking.

"Are you ok?" I ask, laying my hand on her back.

"I said... LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yells, throwing a pillow in my face.

"Hilary... I'm concerned about you. What happened?" I raise my voice a little, but not in a mean way.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She shrieks, chucking more pillows at me.

"Sorry... I'll go then..." I murmer, standing, and retreating to the guest room.

About half an hour later, I'm sprawled out on my bed, watching smosh's newest video on my phone "MOLESTER MOON". I hear small footseps at my door and I sit up to see a silouette of Hilary. A tree in front of my window shifts and the moonlight shines on her so that I can see her. She's dressed in a short, thin, dress, she has washed all of her makeup off, her hair is down and brushed and her face is still wet from her tears, but I still think she's beautiful.

"I'm sorry..." She begins,"I was really upset and I took it out on you... I'm really sorry." Her voice was still shaking and I could see tears in her eyes as she turned to leave.

"It's ok. I get it." I whisper, holding out my arms,"Now what's wrong?"

She runs towards me, jumps into my arms, and wraps me into a big hug. She's hugging me so tight that I can barely breathe, not that I'm complaining. I hug her back as she sobbs into my chest.

"Oh it was horriable! -Sniff- W-when we got there... -sniff- we ordered our food. -sniff- and a girl came over... -sniff- AND BLAKE WAS CHEATING ON MEHEEEHEEE!" She wailes. '' I -sniff- don`t really feel like sleeping alone -sniff- tonight... Do you mind if -sniff- I sleep with out tonight? -Sniff-''

''Of course you can...'' I confirm.

We sit into the bed as I pat Hilary`s back, she stops crying and looks up at me. We stare into each others eyes and we slowly lean forward. We are kissing distance apart from each other when she shakes her head, turns away, and closes her eyes. I look at her with concern and I drift off to sleep.

**Hilary`s PoV:**

_I can`t believe that almost happened._

**So there. If you have any suggestions, leave them in the comments and I'll try my best to make it happen. I have a few things I'd like to do in the next chapter so pick one and I'll do the one that gets more votes.**

**1. Hilary and Fukuyama go on a date.**

**2. Hilary gets badly injured.**

**3. Fukuyama gets badly injured.**

**4. Kennedy gets badly injured.**

**5. Kennedy reveals a dark secret of Hilary's to Fukuyama.**

**6. Miharu helps Hilary realize that she likes Fukuyama.**

**7. Hilary and Fukuyyama get into a fight.**

**8. Hilary meets her Idol and becomes best friends with him and Fukuyama gets jealous.**

**9. Hilary becomes youtube famous for singing.**

**10. Kirie kidnapps Fukuyama.**

**That's all for now! Take care polar bears!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello baked burritos! Here's Chaaaaaaaaaapter 3! I have gotten the results for the ideas so I know what I'm writing! Again, I DO NOT OWN GIRLS BRAVO OR ANYTHING MADE THAT INCLUDES GIRLS BRAVO BESIDES THIS FANFICTION. There. Start reading!**

**Hilary's PoV:**

I wake up, a bit colder than I remember yesterday. I look to see if Kazuharu had gotten up but I saw him lying there, asleep. I feel a bit sad since we aren't cuddling. _What am I thinking?! We don't like each other... I think... No... We are just friends! _I notice the clock. _It's 3:45._ I look out the window and notice that it's storming. I scowel, get up from the bed, get dressed in a purple east cost lifestyle sweater, black yoga pants, and sneakers, brush my hair, and start making breakfast. Until I hear footsteps behind me.

"Oh... So you're up..." I mumble.

"Yup... Goodmorning..." Kazuharu smiles, wrapping is arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder as I pour myself some Lucky Charms (I don't own Lucky Charms either).

"What are you doing?" I snap at him.

"Woah, sorry. Must have struck a chord." He apologizes, backing away.

I take my Lucky Charms to the T.V room and watch some Adventure Time. Kazuharu comes in and sits beside me on the couch. I get up and move to my fluffy, padded, chair.

"What's up with you today?" Kazuharu asks me.

"Nothing..." I mumble.

"No... There's something wrong."

"No there's not!"

"Yes there _is _Hilary! Now tell me WHAT'S WRONG?!" Kazuharu raises his voice at me.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!" I shout standing up.

"YES THERE IS! I SEE IT ON YOUR FACE!" He yells, also standing.

"You know what? You're right! You're totally right! I see it now! You're completely right." I agree, locking my leg. I turn around and walk four steps away from him. I tilt my head to the side and down a bit.

"You're my problem." I whisper.

**Fukuyama's PoV:**

_Ouch._

Hilary ran out the door and into the storm. I sat on the couch and watched the rest of the show. Suddenly, Kennedy walks in the door, still half asleep.

"Where did Hilary go?" She mumbles.

"She just ran outside." I grumble.

"WHAT?! OHNONONONONONONONONO! WAS SHE EVEN THINKING?! OH MY GOD THIS _CANNOT_ BE HAPPENING! WHAT WAY DID SHE GO?" Kennedy shouted.

"I don't know. I don't care. Why is it such a big deal?" I scoff.

"Because Hilary is scared of big sounds! And she's scared of the forest when it's dark!" Kennedy starts to freak out.

"Calm down! Why do those fears matter in a storm?!"

"Because Thunder! Plus we are surrounded by forest so if Hilary ran off, she ran into the forest. She might be hurt Fukuyama!"

"What?!" I I grab a flashlight, run outside and into the forest, I dodge a falling branch and jump over some roots. I yank my phone out of my pocket and call Hilary. It's goes to her voicemail and I leave a message.

"Hilary! I'm sorry! Where are you? Call me back! It's Kazuharu!"

**Hilary's PoV:**

I walk through the dark forest, shuddering from the cold rain. My phone rings and I jump from the sudden sound. _I'm scared. Why did I do this? _I take out my phone and look at who's calling me. _Kazuharu. Right. That's why. _I set my phone on vibrate, some thunder erupts from the sky and I fall to the ground, covering my sensitive ears.

"No... I- I can't s-s-stop here... I h-have t-to keep m-m-moving." I shiver, standing up and starting to run. I scrape my knee on a low hanging branch and it starts to bleed, but I didn't notice. I was too busy being the most scared I have ever been in my life. Soon, I find a small cave, big enough for me to fit in. I just wondered if there was anyhting inside it. A bolt of lightning flew across the sky, lighting up the cave to reveal a family of bunnys. I relax and walk slowly up to the cave, the bunnys look at me in horror but quickly realize that, because I'm moving so slowly, I'm ok. My phone buzzes. _10 missed calls from Kazuharu and 7 texts._ I sit in the cave with the bunnys and one of the smaller bunnys jumps up onto my stomach. (Yes I know that a wild bunny would't do that but I DON"T CAAAAAAARE. -brofist-) I slowly stroke the bunny as another one jumps up. Soon, all of the bunnys were on me. The three little baby ones were on my belly and the mother was sitting on my outstreached legs. I close my eyes and a burst of thunder echos throughout the forest. Lightning soon following. I tense up and all of the bunnys look at me. I gaze at their cute faces, relax, and scooch so that I'm in the cave more. I drift off into a deep sleep.

**Fukuama's PoV:**

As I run through the forest, I continue to call and text Hilary. _Where is she?_ I stop running and search for any sign of her. I spot a low branch covered in blood. The blood leaves a trail along the forest floor and I decided to follow it. Maybe it was Hilary's blood... I ran extremely fast. I had to. I didn't want the blood to be washed away, and I wanted to make sure it wasn't Hilary's. The blood lead me to a small cave. Inside I found Hilary sleeping, and four bunnys alseep on her. She looked so kawaii (cute). I noticed she had a cut on her leg. I walked up to her and the bunnys awoke. The mother pounced at me and attacked me, her babys following suit. I screamed and Hilary woke up, her face turning furious. She watched the bunnys attack me for a while, before making a sound and running away, her bunnys at her heels.

"Wait! Hilary!" I shout running after her. She's so fast. I tripped up on a root and fell. A burst of thunder and lightning shudders through the forest and I watch Hilary fall to her knees as my eyesight dims and everything goes black.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! I'm sorry it's so short... I have a huge case of writers block and sempai and I keep Skyping (Not that I'm complaining.). If you have any suggestions, leave them in the comments and I'll do my best to make it happen! Guten tag chocolate frogs!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello fluffy flamingos! Here's chapter three! No... Wait... Chapter 4! Um... CHAPTER 4. The show Cake Boss is in this chapter. I do not own Cake Boss, or Girls Bravo. Start reading!**

**Fukuyama's PoV:**

I awaken in the hospital, hooked up to a blood bag. My eyes adjust to the light and I notice Lilica standing above me, watching me.

"What happened?" I wonder aloud.

"Some bunnys attacked you and gave you some cuts and bite marks, you fell on a root and hit your head on a rock, splitting it open. Kennedy told me that she found you in the woods. She said that you were passed out, and she called an ambulance. You lost quite a bit of blood." Lilica explains.

" H-how long were you there...?" I ask, still half asleep.

"Since you and Hilary came here, three days ago." She answers.

"Hilary? W-What happened to her?" I question, my voice shaking.

"She cut her leg deeply. She got sixteen stiches." Lilica informs me.

"I-I need to g-go see her." I struggle, standing up and holding onto the pole of my blood bag.

"Master. You should stay in bed and rest." Lilica explains, picking me up and placing me into the bed.

"No... I need to see her..." I mumble, attepting to stand up again.

But I was too late, Lilica shot me with a traquilizer dart and I fell asleep.

**Hilary's PoV:**

Two weeks later, I wonder out into the hall with my crutches. I've become much better at navigating with them. Tomorrow I get my stiches off! I see Kazuharu in the hallway, he had gone back to my house six days ago. We both pause when we see each other. I turn to look at him, a tear rolling down my cheek. A crowd of people has surrounded us by now and I notice the boquet of flowers he was holding. I move my chrutches as fast as I could (I was so fast by now that I caught him off guard) and wrap my arms around his neck, my crutches falling to the ground, and his arms weave around my waist.

**Fukuyama's PoV: **

She pulled me towards her and pressed her lips against mine. They were soft, sweet, and they tased like candy. The crowd around us cooed. My heart was poundiong in my chest. I had wondered how this feeling would feel for a while. Kissing a girl who didn't resist, a girl who liked me. And even better, _she_ kissed _me_. It was the greatest feeling ever. She pulled away and my lips turned cold, I didn't realize how warm she was.

"I missed you so much! And... I'm sorry." She apologized.

"I-it's ok..." I stutter, blushing.

The pod of people had dispersed, exept for one man who came running to Hilary, lifting her crutches off the ground so that she could shift back on to them.

"Hilary! Long time no see!" He smiled.

He was a ginger. That's all I can say. My head boiled over with confusion and jealousy as I watched them extange greetings.

"Hey Bryce sempai! You look so kawaii in that shirt I gave you! " Hilary laughed.

_Sempai? This guy?_

"Nice to see you too Hilary senpai! Who's your little _boooooooyfriend?_" Bryce laughed, jokingly.

_What kind of relationship do they have?_

"Kazuharu! Meet my cousin, Bryce sempai!" Hilary urges me, smiling with her eyes closed. I immediatly relax and shake his hand.

" My name is Fukuyama, it's nice to meet you, Bryce." I smile.

"Nice to meet you man!" Bryce cheers, pulling me towards him,"Don't hurt her, she's different from other girls." He whispers.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I inform him, backing away.

"So Bryce sempai! Why are you in Nova Scotia and not Hoboken? (I don't know if that's how you spell that.)" Hilary asks him.

"I'm here with the bakery! We had a very special order sent to us from an _**EXTREMELY**_ special costomer. It's confidential as to whom the costomer is and what the cake is. But they did say that the cake was for a gathering of people and they invited all of us. They also said that each of us could bring two people!" Bryce smirked,"Do you and Fukuyama want to come?"

Hilary looks at me, her eyes as big as plates. I look at her with a huge smile.

"We'd love to go! When is it? Oh my god! What do we wear?! Oh my god I'm so nervous! I finally get to eat something from the bakery! Do you know what kind of people will be there?! Where are they from?! Are they famous?! Oh my god I'm freaking out!" She rambles.

"It's in two days! Just in time for you to get your stitches off and go shopping. You should wear a long mermaid dress of some sort, and Fukuyama, you should wear a tux." Bryce informed us.

"Kazuharu... We're going to have to go shopping... Nooooooo." Hilary complains.

"Yay! Shopping!" I cheer.

Bryce looks at us awkwardly, and I laugh. It must have been odd seeing a man want to go shopping. He whispered something in her ear, and she threw her head back in laughter.

"Well I'd better get back to the hotel, Buddy said he wanted to talk to me about something. It was really nice seeing you senpai! And it was really nice to meet you Fukuyama!" Bryce smiled, turning to leave.

Once Bryce had left, Hilary and I made eye contact and she started to blush. I just realized why she was blushing, she didn't have a chance to after our kiss.

_Our kiss. It's fun to think that. It wasn't my kiss... It wasn't __**her**__ kiss. It was our kiss._

As I thought about it more, I became more embarassed and I started to blush as well.

**Hilary's PoV:**

We stand toghether, blushing in an awkward silence.

"So... Um... That's cool... We get to go to a big party..." Kazuharu finally speaks.

"Um... Ya... I wonder what we will find when we go shopping tomorrow." I mumble.

"Um... Can I ask you something?" He startles me with a louder voice.

"Umm sure.." I murmur.

"Would you uh..." I can see how nervous he is,"Do you want to go to the party with me as my date?" He questions me boldly.

My eyes grow huge. I cover my mouth with my hand as he looks at me hopefully. _Just a few weeks ago, I helped this man and offered for him to stay in my house. He said he was a pervert but he doesn't act like one, except for the time he wore my bra on his head. I didn't think I'd become so acttracted to him. But yet, I am._ He's still staring at me with big eyes.

I finally give him my answer,"Of course!"

**BAM! CHAPTER 4! What will happen? Wait until the next chapter to find out! HAHA I'M EVIL. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try harder for chapter 5! YES I'M AWARE THAT IT WOULD TAKE LONGER THAN TWO WEEKS TO HEAL A DEEP CUT IN THE LEG. Tootaloo kangaroos!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut sassy squids! this is chapter, what... 5? I dunno. I'm not really sure if this is a crossover or not anymore because I'm using Cake Boss and Girls Bravo, so i'm just gonna assume that it is. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION EXEPT FOR THE FANFICTION ITSELF. Ok. Start reading!**

**Hilary's PoV:**

I wake up.

I'm laying down on a bed of some sort. I open my eyes but my vision is blurry. I'm in a bright, white room. I can sort of see two figures. One of them with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I easily relize that it's Kazuharu and I instantly relax. The figure standing next to him is wearing a white lab coat and he has a gray thing around his neck. My eyes adjust and I can see that the second figure is a doctor, he and Kazuharu were having a conversation, and Kazuharu seemed to be happy. He had a smile on his face that gave me butterflys. The ringing in my ears faded and I could hear their conversation.

"Remind her to take it easy for a little bit, her leg is healed but it's still fragile, and keep her happy."

"Of course!"

"Don't forget to have her take those pills I gave you. They'll help her recover her health. She wasn't exactly eating as much as she should have been."

"Mmhmm! Now... How much was this whole thing?"

"Kazuharu, you idiot. Health care is free in Canada." I decided to speak up when I had fully regained my senses. The doctor and Kazuharu both looked at me, Kazuharu quckly lowering hiimself to where I was laying. He smiled that deadly smile straight at me and I shivered.

"Hilary! You're awake! Come on get up! We need to go shopping!" Kazuharu quckly turned to the doctor.

"Thanks doc! We're gonna go now! Bye!" He practicaly shouted. He turned back to me and picked me up bridal style, running out the doors of the hospital. He b-lined it towards my car, I had lent it to him so that he didn't have to get a cab. Not that he would anyways. He placed me in the passenger seat, bumping his head as he backed out. He jogged arouund to the other side of the car, rubbing the bump on his head as he got in the drivers seat. He handed me a little gift box, started the car, backed out of the parking space, and we were quickly on the road. I took out my phone to text Kennedy.

_Just __g__ot out of the hos__p__ital, __g__onna __g__o sho__pp__in__g__ for a suit and dress now. I'll text you how it went in a bit. -Hilar__y_

_K. I'll be here. Ooh! Get some corn s__y__rup while __y__ou're out. You need to make more broken __g__lass cand__y__. -Kenned__y_

_M'ka__y__. You and __y__our broken __g__lass cand__y__. -Hilar__y_

I lock my phone and turn my attention to the little box that Kazuharu had placed on my lap. It had a black velvet covering and a white satin ribbon wrapped around it, with a bow tied neatly on top.

"What's this?" I asked, grasping the box in my hand for further inspection.

"Just a little something for getting out tof the hospital."

Quirking my eyebrow at him, I pulled the ribbon on one side of the bow. the ribbon slipped off the box and onto my lap. I carefully opened the box to see a delicate snowflake necklace. I gasped and took the necklace out of the box, securing it around my neck. It went perfectly with what I was wearing. A black undershirt with a black and blue plad un-buttoned, button-up shirt, boot cut jeans, and pink, black, white, and silver hightops.

"Kazuharu... It's beautiful..." I whisper.

"Not as beautiful as you." He smiles.

**Fukuyama's PoV:**

I glance at her face, she has a tinge of blush on her face as she was looking at the necklace I had given her.

When I turned my vision back to the road, Hilary kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you..." She whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

I struggle to keep my eyes on the road as she continued to look at the necklace. She turned on the radio and song to the song that came on. Soon, we had arrived at a shop that sold suits.

**Hilary's PoV:**

We went through three stores, looking for a tux for Kazuharu. He had tried on tons tuxedos but we could never find the one that was just right. Some were too _baggy_ or to _tight_. They were too _sophisticated_ or too _immature_. Finally, after searching almost the entire day, we found it, the perfect tuxedo.

"How do I look?" Kazuharu asked, doing a small spin.

"I-it's... I-it's perfect!" I stuttered, awestruck.

I had picked out a black tux, with a white dress shirt, and black dress shoes. It hugged his thighs but rolled off his wrists and ankles. (A/N: Like the episode where he meets Koyomi, but not the same colours and shirt.)

"Now all we have to do is find you a tie." I smile, commencing to rummage through the pile of ties.

"Ooh! This one!" I say, grabbing a tie and tying it in a bowtie.

"Really? A bowtie?"

"What? Bowties are _cool_." I smirk, faking a british accent.

"Nice Doctor Who reference, now. Could you _please_ tie it in a tie?" He pleaded.

"Fine." I tied the tie in a tie. It was a darkened red, not like a really dark red, just like a Coca Cola label, red.

I stood back and admired my work. He looked great.

"I think this is the one. Go take it off and we'll go pay for it." I smile at him.

"Ok! Then we can go dress shopping!" He almost jumped for joy.

He went back into the change room, so I took out my phone and texted Kennedy.

_He__y__! How are __y__ou? We just found the __p__erfect tux, so we're about to go dress sho__pp__in__g__. -Hilar__y_

_I'm __g__ood. And it's __g__reat that __y__ou found a tux for him! You have to show me when __y__ou __g__u__y__s __g__et back. Now, how does he look in his tux? -Kenned__y_

_Will do. And he looks super cute. -Hilar__y_

_Oooooooooooooooooh. Someones got a cruuuuuuush. -Kenned__y_

_Suuuure. An__y__wa__y__s, I should __g__o now. Baiii! -Hilar__y_

_Baiii! -Kenned__y_

I heard footsteps approch me as I put away my phone. Looking up, I expect to see Kazuharu, but instead, I see someone I was hoping I wouldn't see.

"Hello Hilary."

"Hi... Coraline."

"Why are you here? Finally embraced that you're a guy and decided to get a tux to celebrate?" She smirked.

"No, I'm here with someone. We were invited to a _extremely restricted_ party. Only the most important of people get to go." I smiled mischeviously.

"Really? Well I pity whoever is going with you. It's sad that he'll have to put up with your face. How long did you have to beg him until he agreed to go with you?"

"I didn't have to even ask him."

"Why not?"

"Because _he_ asked _me_."

She stepped back, astonished.

"Ya... Well.. I'd like to see some proof."

"Here's your proof, are you bothering Hilary?"

Coraline looked up, and to her surprise, she had backed up into Kazuharu. Her eyes grew as she saw him, she looked back at me, rage and a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Hilary! You're a little-"

"Ahem."

"Ugh... Whatever. I'm outta here."

And with that, Coraline stomped out.

"Who was that?" Kazuharu asked, after we watched her leave.

**Kazuharu's PoV:**

"Coraline Sinturo." Hilary answered, a frown falling onto her face.

"Oh. So what's her deal?"

"Her, Kennedy, and I were best friends, until Coraline's boyfriend left her to crush on me. I rejected him every day, but Coraline thought that it was my fault. Kennedy ended up on her bad side too, so when Coraline became popular, she spread lies about me, making Kennedy unpopular in association. People were calling me a freak, useless, unwanted, talentless, stupid, unloved, and random. I became emo, I wore all black, I dyed my hair, and I started to listen to only the darkest of music. Kennedy and I had to change schools. We thought that we wouldn't have to deal with her." A black haze surrounded her,"But she found us anyways. Our parents didn't want to move anymore, so we were forced to run away. She ruined our lives." She finished.

"Whoa... Well... Lets change the subject. Dress shopping?" I quirked my eye brow.

"Of course."

**Sooo that's a thing... That just happened... Sorry I haven't posted in a while, school got a little out of hand. Anyways... Caio cuddly cats!**


End file.
